Dash!
by Bondubras of Devoncroix
Summary: Bondubras was enjoying the simple life. A radio commercial changed that, though. Now Bondubras is a force to be reckoned with in one of the fastest-paced games ever. -Inspired by the appearance of an item-
1. Chapter 1

**I have a preview for this story submitted. To see it, look at my profile page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gaia Online. Sadly enough, I'll never be as obscenely rich as the people who do.**

* * *

><p>"—and that was a word from our sponsor, Sparkle-Fresh toothpaste. Now, onto the music. First up, we've got some Metallica to get your blood pumping!"<p>

Bondubras woke up to 'Unforgiven 3' playing on the radio. It was one of her favorite songs. As she took care of brushing her hair, she softly sang along with the song. "...How could he know/ This new dawn's light/ Would change his life forever/ Set sail to sea but pulled off course/ By the light of the golden treasure..."

Two minutes later, the last note in the song had ended and Bondubras was eating breakfast.

The next commercial on the radio got Bondubras very excited: "We invite you to the first annual D.A.S.H. world cup, a no-holds-barred game of strength, agility, and endurance. We are currently holding open tryouts at the Barton Town Coliseum and Convention Center. Tryouts will last for three days. Anyone may try, but few will be selected. We look forward to seeing many young, eager faces during tryouts. Good luck contestants!"

Bondubras turned the radio off and grabbed her Solaris ring and roller blades before she went out the front door.

As she skated, Bondubras saw her best friend Katsumi drinking tea with her father, the kitsune known as Kin. (Bondubras had secretly taken to calling him Kenny…)

Bondubras smiled as she remembered Kin's offer to adopt her into his ninja clan.

-:-Flashback, three years ago-:-

Bondubras and Kin were panting. They had just finished sparring, and were taking a rest.

"You... are doing well... Bondubras... It is very rare... for me to be this tired..." Kin managed to get out between panting breaths.

"Yes, Sensei... You... Of all people... Should know... That I want to get better... At defending myself and others..." Bondubras responded, equally exhausted.

Kin nodded. "That's what I... Like to hear. Conviction... And determination... Let me ask you something, young one."

"Yes sensei?"

"How would you like to be... Adopted into my ninja clan?"

"You mean to join the... Choyaku Norisu? It would be an honor!"

Kin gave Bondubras a small smile. "Very well. Meet me at my house... In three day's time."

"Of course. Domo... Domo arigato, Sensei!"

-:-Three days later-:-

Bondubras walked up to the Japanese pagoda while wearing a traditional black Qipao with a red orchid design. She was wearing gold bracelets on her wrists. On her feet, she wore fishnet leggings and black sandals.

As she walked through the door, Bondubras suddenly got a feeling of peace and kindness. She thought it meant that the spirits of the clan accepted her into their arms. Kin had told her that during the acceptance ceremony, he would attempt to invoke the spirits of his ancestors. If they accepted Bondubras, she would be adopted into the clan and would be akin to a princess, since it was Kin himself that would take her in. It was also explained that her appearance might be changed to represent her membership in the clan. Bondubras didn't care. She was just happy to have a family.

Bondubras finally made it to the inner chambers of the temple. Standing behind the altar was Kin, wearing a long, black robe. His more animalistic features were on display: His ears that looked like they were taken from a fox, the paws that he walked around on, his slightly elongated face, he even had a tail.

Kin bowed to Bondubras. "You have been requested to join the Choyaku Norisu ninja clan. Being member of the clan will enable you to receive many gifts, such as a better understanding with nature, and a close-knit family. You will have responsibilities, however. If a rival clan were to attack, you would be expected to fight, even if it meant sacrificing your own life in the process. You would be required to help in the community. And since it will be I who adopts you, you would have many diplomatic duties to the clan. So, Bondubras, I shall ask you this: Do you wish to be adopted? Do not make this decision lightly, for you will be tied to the Choyaku Norisu for life."

Bondubras already knew her answer. "Yes, sir. I accept the adoption into the Choyaku Norisu and the rights and responsibilities therein. I swear to do all I can to aid where necessary, and fight when required. I pledge my life and myself to the welfare of the clan."

Kin nodded. "Very well. We shall see what the spirits of our ancestors think. Come. We must meditate."

With that, Kin and Bondubras walked to a set of pillows at the side of the room and sat down. It took less than thirty seconds before both people were in a deep meditative trance.

As she meditated, Bondubras suddenly felt four sharp pains on her back. She managed to ignore the pain and continue with her meditation, but the pain suddenly speared white-hot through her body, causing Bondubras to scream in pain and break her trance.

Kin pulled out of his own trance soon after, concerned for Bondubras. "Young one! What's wro-" Kin suddenly broke off, staring at something behind Bondubras.

"What is it, sensei? What are you staring at?" Bondubras turned around, only to be greeted by a strange red and black shape. "What's that?" Bondubras asked.

Bondubras reached back to touch the shape and suddenly felt her hand on her own body. It was then that she realized: The pain in her back was from the shape appearing on her back. As she looked closer, Bondubras realized that the shape was a wing similar to that of a butterfly. "It's beautiful…" She murmured in awe.

Kin was staring at the wings, slack-jawed. "Those particular wings are known as Shinseina Shomei. That would translate to Divine Illumination. We call them that because they are said to indicate an emissary of the angelic gods. Having those wings is incredibly rare. The last recorded person to have them lived before written history was even thought of."

Bondubras was confused. "How would you know if a person had them if you didn't write it down?"

Kin smiled. "Good question. Your answer would be that it was passed down through oral tradition. But enough about that. The fact that you have them indicates that you have a pure soul. You are going to do much in your lifetime, young one."

Bondubras smiled. "I look forward to the future, Chichi."

Kin nodded. "C'mere, young one." Kin pulled Bondubras into a hug. "You will be much loved, Musume."

-:-End Flashback-:-

Bondubras was soon nearing the shrine with the Null Crystal. She could feel its strange energy resonating with the ring on her hand. Bodubras understood that a person could only use the Null Crystal if they had an elemental ring. This fact, combined with the fact that rings stopped becoming soulbound after the Wars, meant that only a veteran of the Animated Wars could utilize the Null Crystal.

As Bondubras stopped in front of the Crystal, she took a few seconds to admire the shimmering purple and pink swirls within the arcane material.

Bondubras lifted her right hand, on which she put her Solaris ring. The Null Crystal responded with a bright flash before she was pulled through the crystal into the Null Chamber.

The shifting colors of the Chamber used to nauseate Bondubras slightly. Now she finds them soothing, occasionally curling up and reading while in the Chamber.

Bondubras walked to the inner Crystal where she felt a slight breeze and smelled fresh cut grass. This was the Crystal that led to the Village Greens.

Bondubras warped through and was instantly assaulted with bright sunlight burning into her eyes. As she waited for her eyes to adjust, Bondubras heard another vice pipe up.

"Bondubras? Is that you?"

Bondubras looked around and saw a girl in a kimono with white snowflakes on a blue background. "Aras, what are you doing here?"

Aras just pouted. "I was coming to visit you..."

Bondubras giggled at the pout on her sister's face. "I was going to Barton. I'm going to try out for the D.A.S.H. team there."

Aras smiled. "You might do well there. One thing, though." Aras reached out and grabbed Bondubras's breasts. "These might make sizing the suits difficult. These do make me jealous, though. You're in the D's and I'm only a B. That sucks. I want big boobs..."

"We're sisters. You might get them, too." Bondubras briefly wondered whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that she was so used to getting groped by her sister.

Aras turned away with a huff. "Yeah right..."

Bondubras shook her head. "No really. You might get at least as big as me, maybe bigger."

Aras turned around. "You really think so?" Aras pulled one side of her kimono to the side and looked in. This action also had the side effect of exposing her moderate cleavage. Bondubras knew from unfortunate personal experience that Aras rarely wore anything under the kimono. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry about it. You take life as you go. I gotta go. See ya, sis!" With that, Bondubras turned around and started skating north to the gate of Barton Town.

* * *

><p><strong>So... The first chapter is done. I hope you like it. I'll start working on the second chappy as soon as this one is submitted.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Well, Here's the second chapter of Dash! I hope you all like it. If not, I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong so that I can improve. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>(1st person POV: Bondubras)<p>

The first thing I noticed was the noise: A nearly solid wall that took my breath away. As I looked around to find the stadium, I saw more people at a glance than I'd see all month at home in the Zen Gardens. It scared me slightly.

I decided to start moving. I was roller blading down the sidewalk and had to occasionally dodge large clumps of people. I managed to get going pretty fast, too. I was moving fast enough to feel wind on my face.

When I got farther in, I saw a huge open square with a fountain in the middle. The fountain was big enough to be considered a swimming pool. I actually saw a few people using it as just that: A pool. A few girls were swimming in the fountain while wearing their bikini's. There were also a few boys in their swim trunks.

Apparently, the city is more... liberal than I'm used to: I thought one girl was wearing a white swimsuit. Upon a closer look, I realized that the white color was her tan lines. She wasn't wearing anything.

I pushed the image out of my mind and started moving again, headed to the stadium that was about a half mile away.

-:- Ten minutes later-:-

As I slowed down in front of the stadium doors, I saw a line of people stretching down the block. I was making my way to the end of the line when somebody called out to me.

I turned around and saw a woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a long, sapphire blue dress.

The woman strode up to me. "Hello, miss. How are you?"

I was slightly hesitant in my answer. "I-I'm fine. The city is just kinda frightening to me."

The woman smiled. "You from the rural areas? That's alright. I am too. I used to live by the lake up north before I moved here and became an administrator to the D.A.S.H. games. What area did you come from?"

I couldn't help but smile at the woman's chattering. She was just like some of the younger children back home. "I'm from the Zen Gardens, Miss..." I trailed off, not knowing the other woman's name.

"Oh! Sorry! The name's Annalise. Annalise Nightwolf." The woman had an embarrassed smile as she held out her hand.

"Kuragari Bondubras, at your service." I stated while shaking the woman's hand.

(1st person POV: Annalise)

'_Bondubras?'_ I thought to myself. _'Why does that name sound familiar? Wait a minute! Now I remember! Bondubras Devoncroix, the hero of the Animated Wars! But is this girl the same one as the hero?'_

"I'm sorry, but your name sounds similar to one I've heard before. You wouldn't by any chance happen to know a—"

"Bondubras Devoncroix?" The girl cut me off. "Devoncroix is actually my maiden name."

My eyes widened. "You mean that _you're_ the hero of the Animated Wars? But you're so young! How is that possible?"

Bondubras smiled and shook her head. "I was fourteen when the Wars ended. Think about that for a second: The last big battle occurred less than three months after I turned fourteen, yet I was the biggest contributor."

I had to resist the urge to faint. I was in the presence of one of the most important figures from recent history! It was then that I made the decision. "Well, follow me. I personally think that you deserve to skip the line completely."

With that final declaration, I turned around and escorted Bondubras to one of the introduction rooms. On the way, I also asked a few questions. "By the way; I noticed that you introduced yourself as Kuragari Bondubras. You also said that Devoncroix was your maiden name. Mind explaining?"

A few minutes passed in silence. I was starting to get worried that I'd said something wrong when Bondubras spoke up from behind me. "It was about five years after the Wars. I was living with the Choyaku Norisu ninja clan for about four years. There was this young man that I was close to. His name was Kuragari Tsukuro. Well, we were always friends. About three years ago, I was adopted into the clan. Three months after that, me and Tsukuro were married. I took the last name of Kuragari. I still find it strange that last names are always said first, but I'm not complaining."

I could hear Bondubras give a soft sigh. "He also has a little brother named Yakana. He always calls me nee-chan. It's really quite cute. But anyway, both of them are Kitsunes. That means that they have Fox-like features. Tsukuro actually has the ears and tail. Yakana has the whiskers. Their father, Kin is almost more Kitsune than human. I still think it's funny that I fit in with them."

I slowed down so that Bondubras could catch up with me. "Why's that?"

Bondubras smiled. "It's because I'm a Neko ni josei. I have the ears and tail of a cat." After she said that, I felt a strange, furry shape tapping me on the hand. I looked down and saw a long, black cat's tail with a forked end. I vaguely remembered that it was called a Nekomata tail. I followed it to the source and saw that the tail originated near Bondubras's tailbone.

I shook my head. "Believe it or not, that's not the strangest thing I've seen."

Bondubras just stared at me. "What about purring? When I'm with Tsukuro and Yakana, the three of us are usually purring. Is that strange enough for you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, I will admit. That is strange."

By this time, I saw the door that we needed to go through. "Well, here we are. Make yourself comfortable. I'll send somebody over as soon as I can."

Bondubras nodded to me. "I'll be right here."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Next chapter will be the physical examinations. It might be a while.<strong>

**-Maelstrom**


End file.
